Jealousy leads to Pleasure
by EnchantedToReadYou
Summary: SIN fic. Naruto hasn t done anything wrong in his opinion.Well too bad that Sasuke disagrees with that.What follows has something to do with Itachi, a blindfold and a phone.Let your fantasy run, let s see if it is as perverted as mine. ItaNaruSasu Lemon M


"Why is a cuty like you alone on a Friday night? Don´t you have a girlfriend to occupy you better than the drink does? " A woman asked and shoved her big titts right into my field of vision.

Her blond curls covered her body more than the tiny dress did, and the makeup she wore made you think you´d be colored too, if you touched her face. She crawled closer to me, than I liked her to. That way I was able to smell the amount of alcohol she had gulped down already.

Engrossed I turned away and took a sip out of my glass. This wasn´t the evening I had expected indeed, so I ended up in my favorite Bar.

"Hey sweety, don´t be shy. I could pleasure you in many different ways. And wouldn´t it be exciting to screw a foreigner? "

"If you think that´s pleasurable then you never experienced a threesome with two guys!" I grinned as sweet as I could while I watched her expression change. At first she seemed unsure if she had understood my words right. Then she realized she had and her brown eyes got huge.

In a jiffy the chick stood up and covered her mouth with her hand, as if that could keep the words inside she wanted to say. It didn´t.

"Freaking Faggot, keep away from me. Someone needs to throw that guy out of the bar, seriously. He wanted to molest me." She yelled and pointed with her polished fingernail right at me. But the more she yelled, the wider my smile grew. Especially at the point, were she was thrown out from the barkeeper for making a fuss. Still smiling I emptied my glass in one gulp and shook my head. Sure, even hoes like her wouldn´t understand the relationship I had. No one did but us. And even I couldn´t say that what we did was right. At least in the eyes of the people surrounding us.

Not only was I gay since I turned fifteen, but I also ended up in a relationship with two men at once.

The guys my heart belonged to were a miracle in themselves.

Everyone would shriek and react as engrossed as the woman did, if they knew that the two were brothers and lovers at the same time.

It sure hadn´t been normal for me in the beginning when I confessed my love to my best friend Sasuke and he reclined me with the words "I´m already in love with Itachi." I still shuddered remembering the first kiss they exchanged while I watched. It had been stunning how perfect the brothers looked together, while it hurt seeing the man I was in love with preferring his own brother over me. How quick my heart beat when Itachi offered me a quite strange request. He wanted me to be with them, at the same time that is. My head has spun with the feeling of Sasukes tongue on mine, when I refused. Itachi knew how to break me, knew how much I loved his brother.

It had taken a while for me to accept the other man on Sasukes, as well as on my side. And now both of them had a place in my heart no one could ever damage.

"You´re a bad actor Naruto. " The barkeeper said in a low voice and scanned me all the while. I could feel his black eyes on me, and imagined his hands stripping my closes of right here. The smile I mustered was a real one when my eyes locked with Sasukes.

"Shut up. As if you are a better one, Uchiha."

"Well I don´t need to. It doesn´t bother me what people think about me or my relationship. Maybe you should learn that too."

I rolled my eyes at his comment and wanted to yell at him how much I didn´t actually care, when I felt fingers on my shoulder.

Surprised I turned around and saw Kiba, Sai, Sakura and Ino standing right in front of me.

"Know you´d be drinking alone on a Friday night, little Emo-Ruto. " Kiba teased and my friends engulfed themselves in giggles.

I too, was amused for the first time on this evening, even with the glare I felt on my neck for ignoring Sasuke.

"Shut the fuck up dog-breath. Maybe you should buy yourself glasses, so you´re able to see that Sasuke is there, too. Okay I have to admit, it´s almost considered drinking alone with a cocky bastard like him." I hadn´t intended to make him angry, but that was apparently the case. Either way that would be clear a few hours later.

I enjoyed myself, drank and laughed while arguing with my friends. The evening wasn´t going as I had planned, but with them surrounding me, that sure made up a lot. From time to time I glanced to my boyfriend, standing behind the bar, serving guests in the front row and looking pissed as he always did.

I kind of felt sorry for leaving him on his own, but since he was mostly occupied with work, he hadn´t had much time for talking anyway. After a while I felt Ino clinging to my arm like a desperate leech seeking for blood. The blond had always been very clingy when she was drunk, and it didn´t matter who it was she was hugging at times like these. That´s why I didn´t shook her off, even when I felt warm hands moving up my knee.

Confused I turned my head to her, but she didn´t seem to be bothered and kept on going up my leg. The other ones surrounding us didn´t seem to notice her doings. Just me and her knew what she was about to touch, while I tried to prevent that.

I swiftly grabbed her hand before she reached my junk and pushed her from my side. Only then eyes were stuck on us and gazed us with confused expressions. But that wasn´t the reason why I flushed. No, that was because I heard glass crash on the floor and saw the barkeepers angry glare. His eyes seemed to pierce right trough me while he picked up the shuttered pieces of the glass.

Had he seen what Ino had been doing? Had he thought I wanted that? It made me angry too, imagining him distrusting me. Didn´t he know I wouldn´t be aroused, even if the blonde had been spread naked on my body? There was no reason for the Uchiha to show that much emotion outside the walls of his flat. He never got tired of telling me how vulnerable I made myself for showing that much emotions, but why was he showing them himself now?

The only ones, who got to see his smile, as well as his anger or his aroused face, were me and Itachi.

"What´s up you two? Are you alright Ino?"

Of course she was. Jeez she landed on a soft couch and giggled all the while, so why wouldn´t she.

Sakura kinda scared me, because I couldn´t shake away the feeling, that she was about to hit me.

"I am. I love you Kiba. " she yawned and seated herself in his lap.

You could see the astonishment reflecting in his eyes when she kissed him. Okay there was at least one guy in this room, who weren´t troubled with Ino rubbing against him. I couldn´t hold myself back and bursted out in laughers, because of the hilarious change of facial expressions on Kiba's part. Little by little the rest joined and helped me forget about Sasuke. Even if no one knew we were a couple. What would they think? They didn´t even know I was gay to begin with, so how was I supposed to tell them I was in a relationship with two guys at the same time? Let apart the fact that they were brothers. But it was better that way. Better to have someone care about you being all alone, while you weren´t, than the other way around.

Hours went by, the bar emptied and my head felt fuzzy from the vodka I had gulped down. Ino and Kiba had excused themselves with incomprehensible stuttering about homework, so it ended up with just being Sakura, Sai and me.

Ino´s behavior apparently wiped off on me, because I couldn´t stop watching Sasuke work. How his muscles moved under the narrow black shirt, whenever he gave some dude the alcohol he had ordered. I scanned him while imagining his pale hands on my tanned body. If I wouldn't stop doing that, I couldn´t prevent to get an erection just from looking.

"Hey Naruto, are you at any chance in love with Sasuke? "

Surprised by the suddenness of this question I eyed Sai, who sat on my right side. He wore the same mischievous grin he tended to wear no matter if something was funny or depressing, but it was the first time hat I wanted to punch it right out off his face.

Even Sakura turned her head and scanned me from head to toe, as if the love I had was visible on my body. Which apparently wasn´t the case. A frown grew on her forehead and she resembled a kicked puppy with the hurt she didn´t bother to hide.

Okay so maybe she was in love with Sasuke, but I couldn´t do anything against my feelings either. Even if I wanted to sometimes. Me and her were friends since pre-school and I hadn´t ever intended to hurt her in any kind of way. But this was probably the worst I could have done and the only thing I wouldn´t change to make her happy. He was mine, I was his and we were Itachis.

"What? How the hell do bring up something that impossible. I would never fall in love with Sasuke." I yelled and through the alcohol my rage and voice got even bigger and louder. It was faked, but in this moment it was easy to become the old Naruto, who got into fights, when someone dared to call him gay.

"Really Whiskas? So what about me? I resemble him, don´t I? Oh, seems like your guardian doesn´t like me near you."  
>"What are you talking abo.." Before I could finish my sentence, I got dragged on my feet. Painfully squeezing fingers gripped my wrist and caused me to lose my balance and crash against the well known body right in front of me. I desperately cuddled closer to him, before my slow head realized what I had done. My head spun when I pushed him away far enough, so that I was able to look him in the eyes. It was the first time I saw him so angry and jealous. Sasuke had never exposed his feelings for me in front of anyone but Itachi, so this was like the craziest of all the crazy things happening to me on this evening.<p>

"He´s mine. And if I were you, I wouldn´t dare to come anywhere near Naruto ever again. "

"No need to be so pissed. I just wanted to see the Uchiha without his fences. "

Without further explanation to my friends, I wouldn´t come up with either way, even if someone would have held a gun on my head, Sasuke dragged me along with him outside the bar. It was then, when he finally released my wrist. Dazed I clung to the spinning wall, because otherwise I would have crushed to the floor.

"What´s up with you? First the blond hoe´s, then Sai? Are you dissatisfied with us? " His words left me too guilty to face him, so I locked my gaze with the neon sign above the bar. He wasn´t right. I would never be dissatisfied with either one of them. Was it my fault that my appearance wasn´t that of Quasimodo?

"No I´m not, asshole. It´s not like I came to them. "

"I´m going to call Itachi to come pick you up. Wait right here." He ordered before he vanished inside again. Cold air blew in the night, but the alcohol kept me thinking I was warm in my T-shirt and jeans.

I was surprised when Sasuke reappeared to throw his black leather-jacket to me. He didn´t need to speak, his silence spoke for itself and without complaining, I put on the jacket.

Then he left me alone in the dark because of his work and I stayed, sitting on the floor right in front of the bar. Leaving guests eyed me, thinking I looked suspicious or something. But it didn´t matter for the first time this night. I was desperate with cuddling into the warm leather that smelled so strongly after his deo and himself.

It maybe hadn´t took so long for the older Uchiha to get here, but for me and my delirious head, it seemed like ages had passed.

"Is it fun to sit here? " Itachis husky voice asked before he helped me stand up. He was bigger than his brother by at least 10 centimeters, as well as he was bigger than me. His long smooth hair was almost as black as the unlit sky above us. In the contrary stood his pale skin, that couldn´t compete with Sasukes though. They were so alike, but at the same time equal, it stunned me over and over again. Okay maybe the drinks I had, had a part in this too.

My wobbly legs were about give in, when he grabbed me at my shoulders and ushered me into the black Porsche I loved to sit in.

Even my drunken self wasn´t girly enough to lean against his shoulder while he drove. Not that I wouldn´t have wanted that, but it seemed a pathetic thing to do in my dizzy mind.

"Sasuke was furious at the phone. What did you do? The last time I saw him like this was when I kissed you for the first time. "He smiled as if remembering this, was totally funny.  
>"I did nothing wrong. Ino clung to me, Sai came to me..and even the blond hoe I can´t even name, has approved me. So why the hell is he angry at me? As if I would cheat. "<p>

"He doesn´t like his boyfriend being flirted to, that´s all. Me neither by the way, but I´m not the type to show my jealousy. At least outside the bed."

And he wasn´t lying. Both of them liked their cloth on me, as if that would show the world who I belonged to. I´d bet my life for the fact, that they would adore the Uchiha-sign tattooed on my body. I never would have guessed by looking at them. But no one would.

I agreed by nodding and started singing along with the songs that played in the radio. Either Katy Perry´s "Last Friday Night" or my voice led to the glare Itachi gave me while we waited for the traffic light to turn green. My guess was Katy. "DO IT ALLLLLLLLLL AGAIN" I yelled at the end of the song directly in Itachis ear. Maybe that was why he turned off the radio at once. Who knows?

The silence took the happiness from me and it instantly got colder and I snuggled into my seat and closed my eyes. I hadn´t expected what happened then, but that didn't mean it was bad.

When I woke up, it was completely pitch black and I blinked to reassure myself if my eyes were really open.

My hands automatically went to rub my eyes. At least they would have if the soft fabric, which was bound around my wrists, hadn´t prevented them from doing so. I instantly knew what was going on, and kept still. I hated struggling in moments like these, because I knew it aroused the watching eyes even more.

"Awake, sleeping beauty?" A voice I recognized as Itachi´s asked. I almost felt his dark irises following every tiny move I made as well as Sasuke would be doing. If I had wanted to, I could have thrown my arms forward hard enough for the fabric to tear, and that way I could have ripped the blindfold off to. But I didn´t. That should be my punishment and I wouldn´t dare to end the pleasure I would be given.

No matter how often we did this, I couldn´t get enough of them. It felt good and that way I could be even nearer to each one of them. All the sudden, warm hands travelled from my leg upward and left hot trails back on my skin. Shivers went trough my body and I couldn´t help wishing to return the favors he was giving me. It had taken month, but by now I recognized the hand as Itachis. His hands were rougher but always gentle and slightly bigger than those of his brother. Sasuke was much more impatient in his actions and not as careful as his brother was. That they were so different only increased the pleasure and the crazy blur my mind ended up being in the end. But this time, I only felt Itachi and not Sasuke. Though my heartbeat quickened and my body temperature got hotter the higher his fingertips travelled.

I sighed when I felt chilly kisses being placed on my tights. Before I could wonder again, where the younger Uchiha was, I heard a murmur of a voice that could only come from a handy.

"Is that Sasuke on the telephone? Why isn´t he here yet?"

"Hm little brother, sounds tempting. Do you want him to hear your voice, or shall I go on like you said?" I could hear that Sasuke answered, but it was to low for me to hear any words out of it. Itachis warm hand, which had stopped while he spoke, kept on exploring my body till it ended right at the hem of my boxershorts. When his hot breath crushed against my crotch, I hummed in pleasure. I enjoyed the suddenness of his actions. The blindfold made it also much more exciting, because I wasn´t able to see what would be next. Even if that meant not looking in the black eyes all the while.

Cold air crushed against my skin, when Itachi finally exposed the last covered space on my body. Polished short fingernails trailed along the skin of my penis, while his lips reached mine. I automatically opened my mouth when his hands left my crotch to be replaced by his own pulsing erection grinding against mine. His hot tongue entered my moth to caress my own with gentle strokes. I tried to lean closer, to prevent him from taking the lead, but the fabric bound to the bedpost stopped me from doing so.

Itachi was near enough, that I could hear the slow breathing of Sasuke on the telephone, which aroused me even more. The slow rumbling of the dark voice of Sasuke reached my ear, but thanks to the low moans I made, whenever our now fully grown erections touched, I wasn´t able to know what exactly he I knew when Itachis tongue left my mouth and his hot body left me alone. exposed to the chilly air in the bedroom.

My erection pulsed in need of being touched, but I couldn´t do anything against that. I was only able to wait until I heard the soft mumble of Sasuke and Itachis movements next to me. Again a warm hand reached my cock and started to trail along the whole lengths. And again I couldn´t hold myself back and let out a louder moan this time.

"I´m sorry but it´s an order. " Itachi hissed against my waist. I turned my head as if that would make me know what he was about to do. Realization popped in when I felt something glide down on the tip of my penis. Whimpers I hadn´t intended to make left my throat and all I heard was Sasukes quiet laugher on the phone. I only stopped whimpering, when the cock-ring had been placed on the root.

"Itachi no. Don´t you dare to…" My voice broke when I bit down on my lower lip. Itachis hot tongue was now on the tip of my penis, where it licked on the sensitive skin. It almost hurt, while being all the more pleasurable at the same time.

I could almost feel Sasuke so likely resembling were Itachis actions. Wet surrounding encased my cock when his mouth took me in. Pulsing need left me hot and cold when he suddenly stopped in his doings, to speak barely above my erection.  
>"Don´t suppress your voice. He wants to hear it. Scream our names and beg for release when you´re on the verge of going nuts."<p>

And I did was I was ordered to do. This was the punishment for being unfaithful in the eyes of Sasuke, so I needed to obey. Otherwise I would really go crazy.  
>"Itachi. Sasuke. " I moaned when his wet oral cavity clamped around my lengths. His free hand searched his way to my testicles, where he drew slow circles, before travelling further till is fingertips found my anus. I shivered in anticipation, but he did nothing more than resting his fingers there. I felt my body´s need to come, but I couldn´t.<p>

"Please. " I said trough clenched teeth, because I hated to beg. I hated to feel weaker than the Uchihas. I wasn´t a girl with a penis,but a man. But the pleasure drained my proud, while the alcohol slackened my tongue**.** And Itachi fulfilled my request. His fingers shortly disappeared, just to reappear with a slimy cold coat around them.

His tongue drew circles on the tip of my cock, before he released me, to lick my neck. All the while one of his fingertips pushed it´s way inside of me. Crushing but well known pain rolled trough me. He didn´t wait for me to get used to his finger, but instantly pushed it in deeper, to lube my inside. The Uchiha was rougher than usual but I still heard Sasukes orders given trough the phone.

And suddenly Itachis second hand released mine in a swift movement.

"He wants to talk to you. " he grunted, and shoved the mobile phone into my sore right hand. When Itachi led his second finger enter me, I couldn´t suppress my loud moan. Heavy breathing welcomed me from the other side of the phone. It seemed we weren´t the only ones getting excited.

"Naruto, now it´s your turn. Since you are the reason for my anger, shouldn´t you obey me?"

"I´ll do Sasuke. I´ll do what you tell me to."

I could almost see his smirk in the darkness and hated myself for the vulnerability I showed. But my brain was a mess, because Itachi didn´t stop his actions. In the contrary. His sucking mouth left marks on my neck, while he let his fingers grind inside me. That I was able to speak was a miracle in itself.

"Let one of your fingers of your free hand enter your rear as well. "

"But Itachis is also..."  
>"Do as I say. "<p>

And I did. It was difficult to manage that in the beginning. I need to lift my aching, hot body, so I was able too reach my butt. That caused Itachi´s fingers to shift in their angle and they constantly hit my prostate. Pulsing shocks made me a shivering and moaning mess, whose thoughts weren´t clear anymore. I almost collapsed because of the pleasure and the pain of my cock, but I endured it, till I brushed my hand against Itachis.

I trembled too much, so it took some time till I was able to push my finger in my anus along with his. The rocking movements that we both did, caused the rhythm of my moans. Hoarse breath brushed against my earlobe, while the older Uchiha nibbled at it.

"In? Then tell Itachi what you wish him to do, when you´re ready."

The movements of both of us got faster and I knew I wanted more. The three fingers inside of me weren´t enough anymore. But I wasn´t able to say anything. My body had to bear too much, to bother with the ability to speak and Sasuke knew that. I suppose he had ordered his brother to not do more than finger me, till I said otherwise.

"It…Fu…GOD"

"What´s up? Don´t you want him to fuck you? You just need to tell him and he´ll do. "

Fucking bastard. This was the first time I agreed this was punishment. The aching pain of being erected without coming, the hot torso, that grinded against mine and brushed my nipples while doing that and the fingers made my mind dizzy. I knew that the alcohol wasn´t at fault this time. Before I could voice my thoughts, the rocking fingers made me moan. But I couldn´t let them humiliate me any longer. I wasn´t that easy. Even in this state of mind.

"Fuck…me. " I almost yelled and felt Itachi chuckle in my ear.

"Hn. That´s why I love you, you stubborn brat. "Sasukes voice said. But this time louder and two times at once. I couldn´t see him, but I knew he was in this room now. And his presence let my heart beat even quicker. Itachis fingers were being pulled out and caused mine to do the same.

My thorax raised and lowered while I gasped for air and I tried to calm down a bit. The pulsing erection on my entrance prevented me from doing so, and I grabbed his shoulders to pull me near.

"Itachi remove the blindfold. I want to see the blue eyes of his get blurry when you pierce him with your cock. "

I blinked when the soft fabric finally didn´t hinder me from seeing anymore. Now I was able to gaze at the stunning man with his long black hair, that clung to his sweaty pale body. Over his shoulder, I could see his brother, that tried to behave calm, but I could see how erected and flustered he actually was.

For now the younger Uchiha was fully dressed, but I knew that would change all too soon. I hissed when Itachi touched my penis again, because it hurt so much. Distraction followed as he slowly entered me with the big penis of his. I clenched my teeth, hoping the pain would soon switch into unbearable pleasure, while he pushed even deeper. We both breathed deeply when his full lengths was inside of me, unmoving. For now at least.

"Stop starring at him. Only look at me! We´ll make him envy us. "

Itachi whispered before he slowly pulled out, just to push even fast back in. Hoarse cries of satisfaction left my mouth when the first thrust filled me up completely. This was able to cover the unendurable pain of my penis. His right hand started pinching my nipple, while he kissed me. He wasn't gentle anymore. Impatience had gripped him as well as it had me. We didn´t bother waiting to take deep breaths. His rocking body was enough for me to feel the electricity shuddering in my body again.

I didn´t dare to close my eyes, even if I wanted to. Too long had I been without eye vision, so I needed to see both of them now.

"Itachi…Itachi."

I repeated his name over and over again, as if it was a prayer. His cock felt so good and releasing inside of me. As if he was my only hope, I clung to his muscular body and spread my legs even wider to take more of his lengths in. I felt so hot, but he felt even hotter. Itachis husky voice, which was always controlled, was only a blur of our moans mixed together as one.

Both his hand slipped to grip my butt cheeks, while he fastened his speed. A shiver spread trough the body on mine, shortly before he reached his orgasm and gave me his last shoves before he released his cum inside of me. Before he could voice my name, I kissed him and slightly started biting his lower lip. When we both ended the kiss we let our eyes lock, which felt equally intimate.

"Are you done watching and jerking off brother? I think Naruto wants to cum too. "

Exhausted, I wanted to let myself fall back into the pillows, when I realized that Itachis penis was still inside of me and his big hands supported me on my spine. I had the feeling I wasn´t done for today, which fueled me with desire all over again. Fast steps where made by the younger Uchiha, while he undressed his upper half. The zipper of the dark jeans was almost invisible in the dim light, but I knew it was open. As well as I knew he had had fun with himself.

"Naruto, will you admit you were at fault for making me jealous?"

I gasped when Itachi took hold of my lower legs and spun me slowly around on his wet lap, so my back was on his chest. Fast breathing and his heartbeat collapsed with mine, when our skins met. It felt awkward having him inside me, without any movement, but it didn´t hurt like my erection did.

"No."

Was my answer to his frivolous request. The afterglow of the sex I had kept my emotions in order, to be reasonable enough to let my pride step into view. Black orbs got nearer in the night, when Sasuke crawled to us. He soon was close enough for me to touch. His sweet breath brushed against my mouth while I couldn't keep my eyes of the shadowy figure in front of me.

Even if I was stubborn and not pretty willing to bend to his wishes, I still was selfish enough to yearn for his lips. The harshness that distinguished him from Itachi while he almost forced me to do these things. But of course he knew me well and that way he also knew how to make me suffer enough to beg.

Long fingers wrapped around my arousal before I could stop them, and I couldn´t help but scream because of the movement that should release me but didn´t. All the while Sasuke reached behind me to give Itachi the kiss I had wished for short moments ago. And all I could do was watch and feel Itachis penis slowly stiffen again.

Impatient, Itachi gripped my hips and thrusted in and outside of me again, to cause friction to his building erection. I collapsed against the strong chest on my spine and threw my head back while moaning and gasping. Muscles moved on the older brothers neck because of the deep kisses I wasn´t able to watch any longer. Pleasure build it´s waves inside of me and crushed in my stomach, as well as the pain did.

"Release me. I want to cum." I yapped, desperately trying to jank at the hand of Sasukes. But he didn´t stop, only slowed his actions, which inflicted only more pain. The long haired Uchiha grunted when his erection was up again and the motions caused him this wonderful feeling I wanted to have so badly myself. And all I had to do was throw my pride away, in front of the men I loved. Was that so bad?

"I was wrong…Sasuke. Please. Please take away the ring and let me fill you up."

Chuckles collided against my shoulders, shortly before his wet tongue build it´s pace down my rocking body. It stopped to let the sharp teeth tease my right nipple and to dip itself into my belly-button. Then Sasukes lips finally met my member and led his tongue lick the slit. All the while it was difficult for him to do so, because Itachis penis thrusted inside of me a second time, only harder.

I was lucky I had spoken before this, otherwise it surely wouldn´t be words anymore, that came out of my mouth. I watched the younger Uchiha open his mouth again to let my penis glide in, when Itachis hand came down to rest on his cheek. The other hand also left my hip, so I was to put more afford in pleasing us, while he reached down. Careful, his fingertips gripped the ring on the root of my cock and pulled it up halfway. White stars blinked in the black of the night, right in front of my irises, as he did and the first semen run down on the tip of my penis.

Again well known hands supported my hip, to shove me up on his erection and let me slide down on it the same way. I could feel the hot member inside of me, rubbing my inside as I rubbed his outside. But overwhelming was the feeling of release, when careful teeth shoved the ring back up, and made me scream and claw my nails into the soft skin of Sasukes, while I came into his mouth.

"Do you want to ride Sasuke to regain payback, Naruto? " Itachi whispered, while breaking of from time to time, because of the soft moans he made. I only nodded, not able or willing to use my now totally hoarse voice.

"Sasuke, turn around, get on all fours and finger yourself. You´re not to disobey mine or Naruto´s orders. Now is our time to have fun. "

I snickered in between loud gaps for air, while I watched the one claiming to not behave vulnerable, trusting his pale fingers into the hole of his. And the best thing was, I now was in charge of ordering.

"Lift..your hips more and …you´re not supposed to cum, till I say so. "

As if he could read my thoughts, the older Uchiha stroked my limp penis, while giving me thrusts that lead me to blacken out for short seconds. The arousing view in front of me that I knew would have consequences outside the bed, and the hand got my penis up after a short while.

"Enough. Enter him Naruto. And make sure to let him be a moaning mess. "

I did when he lifted us high enough to reach the level of Sasukes ass. Revenge is a bitch babe. Sasuke was barely fast enough to pull his fingers out, when I entered his anus. Raw Pleasure from pushing into the wet cavern, and being done the same to, at the same time fulfilled my body. We often did this, not necessarily in this order, but I still couldn´t get used to this feeling. The loud moans I made seemed to be transferred to Sasuke, which was only because I wasn´t able to do so anymore. To shallow was my breathing to let my mouth be occupied with more than mere puffs of air.

Every time the hot cock filled me to it´s root, I got pushed into Sasuke. That way I needed to stick to the pace of thrusts given to me. My hand was shaking too much, so I silently begged Itachi with a glance, to tease Sasukes member. And he did. I knew from the rough thrusts the older Uchiha gave me, that he had reached his limit, or surpassed it by far, but he continued. I carefully bend down to kiss along Sasukes spine even if that made inhaling even more difficult.

"Naruto, he´s twitching. Is he allowed to come? "Again, I nodded, while feeling his anus squeeze me even tighter, as he came.

"I´m at..my li..mit. " I gasped.

And Itachi gave me two fast thrustswith his cock, before his cum filled me for the second time this night. Only this time he shoved one last time while releasing a loud moan, and removed himself from me. Without the big man behind me, I was exhausted. But I couldn´t end it here. I pulled out the whole penis just to thrust even harder in the pale hole. Sasukes loud choking breath assured me, before I rode himself and me to the orgasm.

When I finally came, he has already collapsed to the covers of the bed and hummed instead of moaning out loud whenever my penis pierced him.

I too, laid my sweaty body next to him in the king size bed, and closed my eyes, when My body got limp. My fingers fumbled in the dark till they found the ones of Sasuke and entwined with each other. Darkness grabbed at me, but I could still hear the soft sigh, before a harmless kiss was placed on my lips. I recognized them as Itachis. They were replaced by a not so gentle pair, who felt nonetheless good. And it was time to sleep, to have energy for the next excuse for Sasuke or Itachi to be jealous. The only thing I could do before Sleep grabbed me, was grinning, because I knew that neither of us had disconnected the phone call. As I said, revenge is a bitch!


End file.
